


anything seems possible with your hand in mine

by AsunaChinaDoll



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Fics [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaChinaDoll/pseuds/AsunaChinaDoll
Summary: “You’re doing good, babe!” Omera cheers, her applause muffled by thick mittens.“I think I’m getting the hang of this!”He spoke too soon.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Series: Tumblr Ask Box Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771096
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	anything seems possible with your hand in mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cchascona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchascona/gifts).



> Hey guys! Hope everyone's doing okay :) I received a prompt from the lovely [eatsleepandsing](https://eatsleepandsing.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr and this fluffy thing is the result of that. Enjoy <333
> 
> **Prompt:** _Christmas + "Don't screw this up."_

_ Don’t screw this up, Djarin. _

_ Don’t screw this up. _

_ Don’t screw this up. _

The world narrows until it’s just the stretch of ice in front of him, his knees stiff in concentration as he glides. Din can feel her eyes on his back, and he exhales a white plume as he works to keep his balance and appear as capable as possible. He looks over his shoulder to see Omera off to the side, her form backlit by the soft glow of the stringed lights across the rink. She watches his descent with a smile that is equal parts amused and fond. He can’t help but throw her a smile of his own, despite how uncertain he feels in the worn ice skates.

“You’re doing good, babe!” Omera cheers, her applause muffled by thick mittens. There is a swell in his chest at her words, and his boldness grows with it. Din shifts his foot like Omera taught him and pushes, gently propelling him onward. When he manages to keep his balance, he glances in her direction.

“I think I’m getting the hang of this!” 

He spoke too soon.

Suddenly, the blade of his left skate catches on a sharp dip in the ice, and his entire center of gravity is thrown off. A strangled yelp escapes his throat before he lands hard and flat on his back, the sharp impact leaving him breathless on the unforgiving floor.

Din hears her before he sees her. He could pick out Omera’s laugh anywhere, and it seems to float melodiously across the ice. It almost makes the next-day back pain worth it. 

He blinks and his vision is filled with Omera. Her face is flushed from the cold, though her eyes are bright, and she is smiling. She kneels down, bringing a gloved hand to his cheek.

“Are you alright?” Omera asks, her voice teased along the edges with contained mirth. He gives her a look that isn’t quite a glare, and it makes her grin splitting. 

“Never been better,” he deadpans, failing to hide the rasp in his voice. Wordlessly, she lifts her hand and braces, watching as Din’s hand clasps her own, and they rise together. 

“You know what I think?” She says airily, brushing icey bits off his coat. 

“What?”

Her dark eyes meet his. A pale stream of air leaves her rosen lips, filling the space between them. His heart pounds steadily.

Omera takes his hand, squeezing it once. Even through the thick fabric of their gloves, her hand is warm and solid in his. He squeezes back.

“You better hang on to me,” she replies, the corner of her mouth curling up. Din breathes a laugh. 

“I think I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Let me know what you think down below :))) 
> 
> Please feel free to check out [my Tumblr](https://asunachinadoll.tumblr.com/) for more Mando content, or Star Wars stuff in general!
> 
> Have a good day/night <3333


End file.
